Psycho Foxy
Full name Psycho Foxy Discrate Nickname(s) Psycho Me: Foxy Psychotic Original: Other Foxys Creep: Asriel Info This is the Psycho version fom Foxy, she is still a ghost and will be taken care off Toriel in an Undertale AU I have. Foxy will only show this version off herself once in the game. This is when Frisk/Protagonist is doing a Neutral Run off the game, depending on what you do with Toriel will result in when Foxy shows this side off herself. If you didnt kill Toriel Foxy will first think off ways to kill you and then kill herself at the age off 16 to follow you and kill you. After your battle with Flowey or Asriel she will attack you to start a battle with you, she will start out as normal Foxy. After you almost defeated her she will turn into Psycho Foxy and get the half off her life back. If you show mercy to her she will almost kill you and then vanish to go back to Toriel, if you do defeat her she will vanish forever. If you do kill Toriel she will follow you during your adventure to watch you. She will still kill herself at 16 to become a ghost and will still follow you. If you start the battle with her, she will start out as Psycho Foxy and has the double the health she has then when you keep Toriel alive. If you manage to kill her she will vanish forever, bit if you spare her she will just allow you to leave. Gender Female Age 16 Ghost or not Ghost Personality Psycho Foxy is Foxy's out off control psychotic version who doesnt give a shit anymore about anything Foxy loves. The only thing what matters to her is seeing others die in front off her or suffer thanks to her. She seems to despite people who see themselves a 'pure' or 'innocent' and wishes that all off those people get burned alive. She sees no use off understanding mercy or emphatie. For her the only sollution to problems with others is to kill the ones she has problems with. Height 1.60 meter Weight 35 kilogram Abilities Teleporting She can teleport to any place at will, but she must know this place. Vanishing and reapearing She can vanish into black smoke and then reapear anywhere she wants, if she knows the place. Walk through solid objects She can walk through anything that an alive human cant, this also includes humans and animals. This WILL hurt the one she walks through. Turn invisble She can turn invisable making sure no one sees her, yet stuff doesnt go through her then. Turn invinsable This will make sure stuff can go through her, but she cant be invisable and invinsable at the same time. Neigh-immortality She can be killed by sertain objects or sertain people. These include all Holy objects, Demons, Angels and salt. Make knives appear She can make an unlimited amount off knives appear, they will vanish if someone other then her wants to use them. Possesion She can posses people, but she will become weak after she gets thrown out or leaves the body. Make a chainsaw appear She can also make a chainsaw appear, yet it will vanish if others take it from her. Weaknesses Holy objects, elemental attacks, sneak attacks, vaccum cleaners (get it X3?) and being showed mercy to (This makes her turn back in Foxy) Looks Relation towards others (In their respective AUs) Undertale Toriel: Secrectly likes her, but never shows it Frisk: Hate! Chara: Attention seeker Asriel: Weenie Asgore: Hate Sans: Wants him dead Foxy: Sometimes hates her In RPs Smt64: Sees him as week Mad Smt64: sees him as a worthy enemy Nox: Please die Silkie: Please die too... Larry: Normal side why you like him? Charlet: Whore... Satan: UGH!!! Other Foxys: I hate them all... Equipment A knife and a chainsaw Quotes * "I will not be defeated that easy!"- Foxy to Frisk after being turned in Psycho Foxy * "I always thought I was the heartless one... but your worse then me"- Psycho Foxy to Frisk after being defeated * "I thought... you were even more heartless then me... but I still dont understand why you killed my mother..."- Psycho Foxy to Frisk after being spared Extra She almost always has foam leaking out off her mouth and almost always has blood leaking out off her left eye. Trivia * She always was the psycho side off Foxy. * I used to have designed her like Toy Foxy Discrate, but later changed the design. Category:Undertale Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Evil Category:Psycho Category:OC Category:Done